A Beauty and a Peasant
by Crayola Color Sky
Summary: She hadn't been cursed by a sorceress. She brought it upon herself so she could be with her love. They could wait one hundred years to be together. Sleeping Beauty had fallen in love with a peasant. [Oneshot with Author's Notes Chapter]
1. Chapter 1

_The Beauty and the Peasant_

The princess pushed the young man away from her. "Go! Now! Before they catch us! Come for me later!"

The man winced as the guards began to bash against the doors. "When?"

"In one hundred years."

He gaped at her.

The pale princess muttered something and immediately she felt sleepy, but smiled at the glowing man in front of her. "I'll be here, sleeping. You will come back and I will awake then. We cannot risk it any sooner- a princess and peasant do not fall in love."

He looked sad, then set a grim, decided expression. "Alright." He held her in a tight embrace. "I love you."

She whispered the same just before she drooped in his arms. He set her on the bed and climbed from the tower window, jumping on his horse and galloped away into the dark night.

She was right; this love was forbidden. It was better to wait one hundred years than risk anything now.

_One Hundred Years Later_

Had anyone been passing along the rough road that spring day, they would have noticed a strong and handsome young man sneaking off the road and into the dark forest. However, unlike all the other travelers in the forest, he wore neither armor nor a sword and scabbard at his side. No, he wore rough peasant clothing and carried no weapon, only a traveler's pack of food and water.

As he got deeper into the forest, he found a path that seemed widely traveled. Growling, he scoffed at the stupid young men that tried to awake his love. The silly story had spread about her quickly: a poor damsel bewitched by an evil sorceress because the sorceress was not invited to a silly party. He could not remember exactly what the story was anymore; there were far too many fabrications. All he knew was that many knights attempted to save her, only finding the enchantment on the tower impassable.

As the peasant approached the tower, he found a strong and tall knight hacking at the doors. The peasant found this amusing and sat down on a nearby rock to watch the knight exhaust himself. After perhaps an hour, the peasant called, "Good knight, this tower is enchanted. You can only be her true love to break through with ease. It is not passable by force."

The knight spun, startled. He took off his helmet and demanded, "Who are you to say this? The keeper of the tower? Protector of the princess?"

A smug grin spread across the peasant's face. "Something like that."

"Then let me through." He pointed the now somewhat bent sword at the dirty man. "Or else."

"Or else what? I can't help you with getting in. Why would you want this woman, anyway? You don't know her."

The knight shook his head. "It is of no consequence to a mere peasant and a dirty one at that." He frowned, looking about the clearing. "If you are the keeper, then where is the dragon?"

The peasant barked a rough laugh. "There is no dragon. Simply a petty tale." Grumbling, the knight put his helmet back on and tried to throw a rope through the window at the top of the tower. I bounced as if there were glass on the window. "That won't work, either," the peasant called. "The sorceress will only let one person through: the damsel's _true love_. It is _obviously _not you. Now, go home and tell your silly fellow courtiers and knights that the dragon was far too fearsome."

"I am not about to give up!"

The frustrated peasant sighed. "You have given a good fight, you have tried to get to the princess for nearly two hours. I commend you, but please, I do not want you to hurt yourself. I hear there is a damsel farther in the woods that has also been asleep for a long time. She ate a poisoned apple given to her by her evil stepmother, from what I hear. Try to awaken her."

The knight stood taller. "Fine. I shall sally forth!" With this, he jumped on a nearby horse and rode deep into the forest.

The peasant huffed. "Finally!" he muttered. He stood and went to the tower. He set his hand on the door. Immediately he felt the enchantment go away. He pushed the door open and ran up the steps, wishing he could fly up these steep and narrow stairs. He had waited one hundred years, no longer could he wait.

She was laying on the bed, just as he left her. He ran to her and touched her sleeping face. "Oh, my love," he whispered.

Her eyes opened slowly and she blinked a few times. She sat up, putting her hand to her head. "I have quite a headache," she croaked. She laughed roughly. "I have not spoken in one hundred years." Looking into her love's eyes, she smiled. "It's so nice to see you in real life, and not just in my dreams."

He held her close. "I am so glad to see you, my sleeping beauty."

For many years following, many knights still went to the tower. As the went up the stairs, their hopes escalated until they reached the empty room. The story eventually died out of memory and the tower fell to ruins.

The knight that was there the day the peasant returned to the tower found a young woman with dark hair, milky skin, and red lips just as the peasant told him. Snow White and Prince Charming lived together in a large castle, ruling the kingdom.

The princess and the peasant were finally together, and the princess found herself content in her humble lifestyle with the peasant.

And they all lived Happily Ever After.

* * *

I like reviews. 

So perhaps you would kindly make me happy?

Confused on anything? Author's notes on next "chapter."


	2. Author's NotesClarifications

_Author's Notes for _**A Beauty and a Peasant**

For all of you who might be a little foggy on things, here are some clarifications:

**-**_"The pale princess muttered something and immediately she felt sleepy, but smiled at the glowing man in front of her."_ This is explaining the spell she casts. She feels sleepy- indicating the sleeping spell. The peasant glows- indicating a spell also cast upon him. This is how he stays young for one hundred years. After she awakens, they no longer are immortal, if you want to say that.

**-**The reason the princess makes the spell for one hundred years is to make sure that when she awakens, nobody will remember exactly why she was in an "eternal sleep." Everybody that would remember is dead. Harsh and blunt, but true. Nobody would know or remember about the scandal between the princess and peasant- just as the two reflect in the beginning; it's safer to not risk much earlier than that. Once she leaves the tower and goes on to her quiet life, nobody will know who was her true love. People would dismiss it as a falsehood and the story would be forgotten, as the story states: _"The story eventually died out of memory and the tower fell to ruins."_

**-**I've been asked "How do they communicate?" They don't ever in those hundred years, and when the princess mentions seeing him in her dreams, she's just talking about normal dreams people have when they sleep. She just had one hundred times the normal... It can be assumed he dreamt of her, also. It really means nothing when she says that, if you want to say it was "sweet nothings" that would work, too.

-Yes, the peasant has a horse. I never said it was a strong horse. Nor a healthy one. But he had one all the same. I guess if peasants shouldn't have horses, then he was a common farmer. Too late to change it.

-This story is not _meant_ to be historically accurate. I just felt like writing on a whim of mine. It's not supposed to be a part modern, either.

Anything else foggy or confusing can be asked in a review or can be messaged to me though my profile. I will reply back and add it on here.

Thanks!


End file.
